In the field of absorbent articles such as sanitary napkins, panty liners and light incontinence protection liners, it is known to fold the absorbent article into a small packet that is discrete and easy for a user to store and carry.
WO 99/52483 teaches a packet for an absorbent article. The packet comprises a wrapper that encloses a folded absorbent article. The packet is opened by removal of tear tabs from the wrapper. After the tear tabs have been removed, the absorbent article is unveiled by removing and tossing away the wrapper.
One problem with the packet according to prior art is that the wrapper has to be disposed. One part of the problem lies in that the user has to either store the wrapper or to find a suitable waste bin. Another part of the problem is that the wrapper, even if disposed properly, adds to the problem of waste management, which is both costly and may affect the environment negatively.
Hence, there exists a need for a packet for an absorbent article with reduced waste products.